Wars Within the Mind
by baaby-j
Summary: It's just another ordinary day at the dojo where Kaoru contemplates her frustration over a certain rurouni. Kaoru wants to find more behind this smiling face of Kenshin's, but with Megumi in the way, it will be a challenge. KxK *NOT FOR MEGUMI FANS*


WARS WITHIN THE MIND  
  
Hi people!! it's me again!! I managed to come up with another idea for a fic, but it's going to be kenshin this time, not Inuyasha!! LOL!! Sorry inu-chan fans lol, but I'll promise to write one asap when if I come up with an idea okay? LOL yea...this is my first kenshin fic...so I'm a bit nervous of how you guys will like it!! Haha anyway, this fic is just one of those normal days at the dojo, where Kaoru is always struggling to see behind Kenshin's smiling face, and admit her feelings to him...but then again, there is always Megumi who gets in the way of things...grrr I hate her... anyway yea...I'll try not to make Megumi a bitch in this fic! LOL yea...review! Thanks again!! Enjoy!!  
  
  
JUST ANOTHER ORDINARY DAY  
  
"Ohayo gozaimatsu, Kaoru-dono," a friendly voice greeted her, "did you have a good night's sleep?"  
  
"Mmhmm..." Kaoru replied absentmindedly, even though she had been awake all night thinking about a certain someone.  
  
"Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked, looking worriedly at her, "you haven't been sleeping much lately...I can tell by looking at the bags under your eyes...just rest in bed today, and just leave everything to Megumi, Sano, Yahiko, and me okay?"  
  
Kaoru nodded absentmindedly, and walked back to her room like she was in a trance [AN: Kaoru's not being herself today, don't you think so?], leaving Kenshin behind, scratching his head at why Kaoru wasn't denying that she would be alright. 'Maybe she is actually tired...' he reasoned, as he walked to the gate to buy breakfast at Akabeko's.  
  
***  
  
"Tae-san!" Kenshin greeted, taking a step into the restaurant, "I'm here to order some breakfast for the people back at the dojo!"  
  
"Hmm, that's strange, doesn't Kaoru usually do that at later time?" Tae replied.  
  
"Well, she's kind of tired today...so I'm doing it for her..." Kenshin grinned.  
  
"Well, Kaoru is one lucky lady to have someone do all this for her!" Tae commented, going back into the kitchens to fix up some food for Kenshin to take home, as Tsubame came out of the kitchens, to see if a certain someone was there.  
  
"Oh-ano...ohayo Ken-san!" Tsubame greeted and asked, "erm...is Yahiko here as well?"  
  
"Iie, gomen nasai, Tsubame, Yahiko is still in bed!" Kenshin replied, chuckling inwardly at the childish love growing between Yahiko and Tsubame.  
  
"Food's ready! You don't have to pay, Ken-san! This one's on me!" Tae smiled at Kenshin, and gave him his orders.  
  
"Eh...well...thanks for your generosity, but I don't think that Kaoru-dono would appreciate this very much about taking food and not paying for it..." the rurouni said sheepishly, holding out the yen in his hand.  
  
"I see...Kaoru is always the down to earth one here!! Say hello to her for me!! Have a good day!!" Tae took the yen and whisked herself back into the kitchens, as well as Tsubame.  
  
***  
  
Megumi woke up early this morning, and decided to take a brisk walk outside to clear her mind. 'I wonder if Ken-san is awake...' she wondered to herself, heart jumping at the sensation of that name.  
  
"I wished he was mine..." she whispered.  
  
"Wished who was yours?" a familiar voice laughed.  
  
Megumi whipped herself around, and came face to face with a person whom she did not want to meet with right now.  
  
"What are YOU doing here, tori-atama?" she snapped at the intruder, blushing slightly from what she had said before.  
  
"I was just taking a morning stroll, kitsune! What's up with you?" Sano smirked, he loved it when Megumi got mad, of course, he loved everything about her.  
  
"Nothing! Leave me alone!" she snarled, and resumed her walk, rather angrily.  
  
"Hmm I guess I better leave you alone...or else you'll start to bite..." he joked one last time, and started to walk in the opposite direction.  
  
The fox doctor stomped forward, with her head down, not noticing the figure walking in her direction, also in deep thoughts.   
  
BLAM  
  
"Oof!"  
  
SMASH  
  
Containers of food were scattered along the ground, along with Megumi sitting flat on her bottom. A flaming red-haired man was in the same position as her on the opposite side of the ground.   
  
"K-Ken-san!!" she stuttered, as soon as she recognized the man.  
  
"M-Megumi-dono, gomen nasai!!" and with that, he jumped up and stuck out his hand, waiting patiently for Megumi to accept it.  
  
As Megumi took his hand, jolts of electricity shot through her body, and she blushed at the contact.   
  
"Daijoubu desu ka?" he asked, looking worriedly at her.  
  
"Hai!!" she smiled, looking at the scattered containers, "Gomen ne, Ken-san!! I'll help you pick up the containers!!!! OHOHO!!"  
  
She and Kenshin both bent down to pick up the dispersed trays of food. Soon, there were less containers to be picked up on the ground, as they gathered the containers one by one. They both saw that there was only one more left, and both reached for it at the same time, their hands touched, and at that moment, Megumi's face began to heat up excessively. Neither decided to move their hands, until Kenshin realized what he was doing. He quickly grabbed the container and stuffed it in his pack, apologizing deeply. Megumi nodded lightly, blush still lingering in her cheeks.  
  
***  
  
"What is she doing here?" Kaoru said tiredly, as Kenshin and Megumi showed up at the doors of the dojo.  
  
"Oh, tanuki, can't I even drop by to visit my Ken-san? OHOHOHOHO!" Megumi teased, and laughed, hugging Kenshin from the back.  
  
"ORO!!" Kenshin did one of those @_@ looks.  
  
"Grrr..." Kaoru flew into hyper pissed mode, as she saw that fox making moves on 'Ken-san'.  
  
Megumi smiled evilly, as she saw Kaoru getting pissed. She then leaned over slowly, and kissed Kenshin on his cheek, letting her lips linger there.  
  
"@_@"  
  
"WHAT-DO-YOU-THINK-YOU-ARE-DOING-FOX?" Kaoru exploded, holding her shinai high in the air, as Kenshin continued to do his 'oro' expression.  
  
"Maa, maa, tanuki...no need to get jealous here, after all, Ken-san IS mine...OHOHOHOHO!!!" Megumi giggled, as she caressed Kenshin's cheek.  
  
"OUT!!!" Kaoru yelled, red-faced, "BOTH OF YOU, OUT!!"  
  
"Ne? Tanuki, you really don't mean that, do you?" Megumi teased, but then a second later, she discovered that she and Kenshin had been thrown out of the dojo.  
  
'Hmm, what a grouchy tanuki...' she thought to herself, as she looked down at Kenshin, who was no longer dazed and oro-ish[AN: lol!! Oro-ish].  
  
Kenshin was staring back at Megumi straight in the eyes with a mysterious look. Megumi giggled shyly, and looked back at Kenshin with her flirtatious eyes, egging him on.   
  
"Ne, Ken-san, stop looking at me like that...ohohoho!" she said seductively, running a hand through his wild flaming hair, secured at the back of his head by a strip of cloth.  
  
"Kaoru-dono kicked us out...now where do we go?" he said seriously, taking her hand out of his hair.  
  
"How about my clinic? OHOHOHO...I'll cook breakfast for us!" Megumi grinned girlishly, and dragged Kenshin towards her clinic.  
  
Kaoru watched from afar with a frown upon her beautiful face. 'That baka will be getting it...' she thought angrily.  
  
  
  
Ye yehhhhh!! I'm done this chapter...yeah I know it sucks...but like...if you're a Megumi fan I suggest you don't read this, because I hate Megumi and like I'm going to be making her look real bad in future chapters...so DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE IDEA, IITES? THX YOO...don't forget to review!! Until next time, bye!! 


End file.
